


Waiting Turns

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Literally could not get this out of my head….. I’m sorry. There are too many….ahem….“ideas” in the writers head.





	Waiting Turns

Loki stood at the table, pouring over diagrams and notes. He moved some of the papers to the side and rearranged some of the hot pink sticky notes, grimacing slightly at the ones that had kittens on the bottom corner. He stood back, his hand covering his mouth, the long fingers stroking his lip in concentration.

Meanwhile, Magnus paced in the background. His dark grey trench coat fanning out behind him as he whipped around to face Loki.

“Aren’t you finished yet?” He demanded. “She said that she only had two, maybe three more chapters. That was four chapters ago!”

Loki looked over his shoulder at the young, curly haired detective. He gave him his best sneer.

“I’m not finished with her yet. You’ll wait your turn.” He snapped at Magnus, turning back to the table.

“You know, she rushed thorough my story to get to yours. I deserve to have mine be finished. It’s not right that you are monopolizing all her time. If you had just done as you were supposed to do, and left Paige there, instead of grabbing her like the lovesick fool you are, you would be back in the closet where you belong.” Magnus muttered.

“Lovesick fool am I? It takes one to know one, doesn’t it? Do I hear a phone ringing? Perhaps you should go answer it.” Loki snarked at him.

“Guys. Keep it down. She can’t concentrate with you two bickering over there. She’s at work. You’re going to get her fired!” Tom barked at the two of them. He was sitting in a director chair by two large windows at the front of the room. He was wearing the Cuddle Cardigan Of Doom, and the only pair of jeans he owned. His long legs were spread as far as the chair would allow. He pulled down an old fashioned microphone from the ceiling.

“Try to concentrate, Darling. I know you want to be at home writing, but we have to get through the day first.” He said kindly into the microphone. “How about you take a break and go get another cup of coffee? That’s my girl.”

“She’d have more time for us if she did get fired.” Magnus muttered, throwing his lanky frame down on a chair.

“Stop your whining!” Loki snapped, turning on Magnus. “I had to wait through your whole disaster before she got to me. Besides. She said that she was going to make my other one shot a full story. Maybe she will be working on that one next. Hmmm? What have you to say to that, Detective?”

Magnus stood up and went face to face with Loki.

“Guys! Calm down. You’re not helping her at all by fighting with each other! Do you see me complaining? She never really finished my story with Sam! Just gave it some vague ending! I got over it. So back off each other.” Tom snapped at them.

Loki and Magnus looked at each other for a long moment. Magnus reached into his trench coat and pulled out his own stack of papers, complete with teal sticky notes with little turtles on the bottom corner. He stepped back from Loki, but waved the papers in the air.

“See, she’s started notes. I’m next. How do you think I got out of the closet? That’s where you’re going after she is done with this story.” He said triumphantly.

There was a door in the corner of the room. It rattled at the mention of it. All three men eyed it warily.

“Ah, shit.” Tom said, consulting a giant dry erase board next to his chair. “The in-laws are coming for dinner tonight.” He leaned into the microphone. “Darling, we have to run by the market. Hubs parents are coming for dinner. Why don’t you ditch off work a few minutes early? So you’re not rushing.”

“You know what that means, don’t you Noodle Dome? No writing tonight.” Loki taunted, chuckling at the crestfallen look on Magnus’s face. Magnus flipped him off.

“What should she make? She forgot all about them coming tonight.” Tom asked Loki and Magnus. They looked at each other.

“Spaghetti Bolognaise?” Loki asked Magnus.

“Spaghetti Bolognaise.” Magnus agreed. They both looked at Tom.

“Spaghetti Bolognaise.” They said in unison. Tom rolled his eyes and leaned into the microphone again.

“Darling, make my Spaghetti Bolognaise. Even your father-in-law will love that. Why don’t you pick up an extra bottle of red? One for the sauce, one for the cook!” He said.

“Excellent. She’s going to be intoxicated. She always thinks of the best sex scenes when she’s had a few.” Loki said, grinning. “I’m due for a good one.”

Magnus had gotten up and wandered over to the windows. He was leaning against the frame, looking out. Tom was pondering the board, mumbling about birthday parties.

“Uhm. Guys? She’s in line at the market. Its a long line. She’s looking at her phone….” He said, backing away from the window.

“Not Tumblr?” Loki asked sharply, already moving to the closet.

It was too late. The door the closet flew open.

Caius Martius stormed out in his leather armor, looking all angry. Jonathan Pine briskly walked behind him, impeccable in his night manager suit. Sir Thomas Sharpe strolled behind him, adjusting his cravat. Captain Conrad followed them, toting a large gun, looking around the room. Prince Hal sauntered in the room, scrunching his nose at all the others. Oakley and Bill Hazledine tried to come out, but Hank Williams pushed past them and shoved them back in, shutting the door.

“You know she ain’t messing around with you young bucks! Git back in there, boys!” He chuckled. Oakley banged on the door.

“There isn’t that much difference between me and Magnus!” Oakley yelled though the door.

“Not much, except you’re an immature little prick.” Mumbled Magnus, resuming his pacing.

“I’d have to agree with you there.” Loki said, standing next to him. He slapped Sir Thomas’s hand as he tried to touch the diagrams in the table. “You either, even though she loves a good cravat. She can’t get over your, ah, unfortunate relationship with your sister. Maybe in an alternate universe where you are an only child.” Loki said to Sir Thomas, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and shoving him back in the closet.

“And you. She doesn’t have the time in the day to write Shakespearean smut.” Magnus pushed prince Hal back in as well.

“Try that with me, you dog!” Shouted Caius. He drew his sword and pointed it at Magnus. Loki rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, a green light hitting Caius in the stomach and sending him backward into the closet, knocking down Oakley, who was trying to sneak back out.

“I don’t even know why I’m here. She’s said before she didn’t want to write about me.” Hank said, strolling over to the windows. “Ah, that’s why. She’s in the car. She’s listening to the _I Saw The Light_ soundtrack. Got her kid in the back singing along. I like this girl.” He chuckled, heading back to the door and going back in himself.

Pine and Conrad looked at each other. Both of them pulled out their own stack of papers and sticky notes, looking at Magnus, Tom and Loki with identical grins.

“No! Absolutely not. She has several that she needs to finish before she even starts messing around with you two!” Magnus yelled.

“Fellas, I have to agree with Magnus. Your time will come, but she has way too much on her plate. Can’t have her getting overwhelmed and giving up on all of us, can we?” Tom reasoned.

“Alright, but just remember, she’s already got notes on us. So, quit adding plot twists so yours goes on longer, Loki. We’re watching you.” Conrad said, poking Loki in the chest.  
Conrad and Pine turned to leave when they heard something move under the table. All five of them stopped to listen.

“Ehehehehehehe!” Came from below. Conrad bent down, looking under the table.

“Oh for crying out loud!” He growled, grabbing a foot and dragging out a man in a white union suit.

“Great Escapo?!” Tom asked, stunned. The Great Escapo just reached into the pocket of his union suit and pulled out a single purple sticky note with some writing on it.

“Ehehehehehe!” He laughed, smoothing down his mustache.

Pine and Conrad both grabbed an arm and threw him in the closet, following him and shutting the door behind him.

“Well. I guess it’s not too bad that I’m next in line, then.” Magnus said, taking a seat and watching Loki rearrange the sticky notes on the table again.

“Have another glass of wine darling, you deserve it.” Tom said softly into the microphone.


End file.
